fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray
Gray (グレイ, Gurei; translated as Grey in some fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. A Villager from Ram Village, he joins the liberation effort after Luka tells them that General Dozer took over Zofia Castle. After the war, he married Clair, although only after having to fight his friend Robin over her. When he first joins he is depicted as one of the strongest of Alm's friends although due to poor growth rates, his overall abilities are considered along the lines of above-average. In Game Recruitment Talk to him before you leave Ram Village Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Of Alm's 3 Villager friends, Gray is in the middle. Gray suffers from the dreaded 10% Speed growth disease. Luckily, this can be mitigated by promoting him from Villager to Mercenary, which will give him a tremendous boost in Speed and allow you to take advantage of his relatively high Strength growth. Another bonus to this is that Alm can't recruit any Mercenary units, so making one of your Villager units a Mercenary is a decent idea, and Gray is a prime candidate for that promotion. The Soldier class is also a decent option for Gray, as they eventually promote to Armor, a class that is the least hampered by low Speed. However, Alm's route has 2 Soldier units (Luka and Fols) that you obtain early in Chapter 1, both of whom are as good as or better than Gray, so you will wind up with some redundancy issues. Promoting Gray to Archer also works out well for him. While Paison will wind up better than him as an Archer, this is not much of an issue since Archers act as support units with very little chance of being harmed if used properly, as their range of 3-5 spaces means they will not clutter your front line or need to be near danger, so characters with lower growths like Gray can use the class to still be useful to the team without risking death. Early on, Gray will likely start off as one of your most powerful damage dealers. This is particularly true since he is a prime candidate for an early game Thunder Sword, assuming you promoted him to Mercenary. Unfortunately, due to unimpressive starting stats and low growths, he will quickly begin to lose out to other, more statistically impressive units. Ending * (If both Robin and Clair are alive) He fought with Robin over Clair, and won her heart splendidly. 'For a man, it's not the face that matters, but the heart!' Or so he declared. * (If Robin is dead) Due to his grief over Robin's death in battle, he drowns himself in alcohol every day. When will a smile ever return to his face...? * (If Robin is alive but Clair is dead) Having lost the one he loved, never to meet her again, he set off on a journey by himself. Quotes Gallery File:GreyFE2.gif|Gray's portrait in Gaiden. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters